mihsignstationfandomcom-20200214-history
Fun Radio
Fun Radio is French private radio station owned by RTL Group. The station broadcasts dance floor music. History Fun Radio was founded on October 2, 1985 in the south of France under the name FUN by Éric Péchadre, Pierre Lattès and Jean-Baptiste Blanchemain, which federate six NRJ franchise stations owned by them (Nancy, Grenoble, Montpellier, Bordeaux, Carcassonne and Toulouse) and a Chic FM station (Nice) directed by Françoise Martin, an station manager and programs at Cofirad SA. This secession is prepared in secret with a small team composed among others of Bernard Dobel, Michel Decroix, the animators of these stations being informed only the same day. Same for the Parisian management of NRJ. Among the very first animators of the station were DJ Didier Sinclair (until 1991), Jean-Luc Reichmann and Julien Courbet. Bernard Montiel is also one of the very first animators of Fun Radio, where he animates a program on the cinema. Despite a good anchoring in the south of France, FUN is experiencing financial difficulties and was bought back in September 1987 by the Hersant group, which renamed it Fun Radio and merged it with the networks of Chic FM. The radio moved to 143 avenue Charles-de-Gaulle (Neuilly-sur-Seine) and stayed there until 1999. Most of Chic FM's presenters, including Nagui and Laurent Boyer, were thanked. In 1988, Fun Radio was the French music network with the most stations: 97 against 56 at NRJ, 50 at Kiss FM, 16 at Skyrock and 7 at Hit FM. The music program of Fun Radio is then oriented around the hits of the moment (first musical tests by Phone) with the 6 Tops of a Block. The appointment of Benoît Sillard to the direction of the radio in 1989 will allow Fun Radio to find his style. In 1991, while he is holding the station on Skyrock, Arthur is debauched by Fun Radio. The audience of the morning increases and the station displays 5% of cumulated audience with games and delusions original and impertinent on a large network, the Orgasmotron. Fun then precedes the other radios that target the young audience on this time slot. In 1992, Arthur left Fun Radio for Europe 1. Moderators: Alexandra Dayan, Lucienne Berlu Lulu (Isabelle Benhadj), Zorglub (morning), Bruno Treize, Bill, Difool, Alexandre Debanne, Laurent Baffie (Vas-y fait nous rire, 1990-1992) Bill Debruge, Eddy (Eddy Gronfier, One-T), Elton Djoovy (Frédéric Jouve), Sam Choko (Philippe Sage), Stef Le Maniac (Stéphane Blanc), Marc Potain, Captain Transistor, Cookie, Mandrak, Jean François M, Le Gaucher (Bruno Chevalier), Diego (Roland Olivier), Arthur. In October 1992, faced with the success of Bonsoir la Planète on Skyrock, Benoît Sillard airs the show Lovin 'Fun animated by Le Doc, Christian Spitz, pediatrician, and Difool. Fun Radio becomes the most listened radio after 20:00 with this free station and prevention program on love and sexuality for teenagers and young adults. In 1993, the CLT - Compagnie Luxembourgeoise de Télédiffusion - (RTL Group) between 30% in the capital of Fun Radio. Radio operates mostly rock-grunge music programming, and free broadcasts occupy the majority of the time slots. In the spring of 1994, Fun Radio beat its historical records of audience with 8.7 points of audience against 10 for NRJ, thanks to Lovin' Fun and the polemic born around this broadcast, the CSA having recalled several times to the " order the station as a result of ethical and raw questions. In addition, the station doubles its turnover. In January 1995, Cauet in charge of the morning made a bad joke about the concentration camps compared to holiday clubs, which will lead Fun Radio to dismiss him. From this episode, will be born an enmity with Arthur. Animators: Max, Cauet, Arnold, Difool, The Doc, Bill, Genie Godula, Julia and Miguel. At the beginning of 1996, Fun Radio reoriented its programming towards a musical program mixing RnB/ techno/'dance'/'rap'. Theme or humor shows appear like Éric et Ramzy Show, Fun Voyages or Ciné Fun with Arnold and Laurent Weil. Lovin 'Fun continues with a new co-host. On November 3, 1997, Axel Duroux, then CEO of RTL 2, took over the presidency of Fun Radio and placed Sam Zniber as its station director. Lovin' Fun disappeared from the station in June 1998. Almost a quarter of the radio employees left the station or were dismissed. In the autumn of 1998, a new format appeared: the station changed its historic logo with a pink and square logo, very similar to those of RTL and RTL 2. Many services - technical, commercial, programming - are pooled with those of RTL 2, which had almost merged with Fun, when it was called Maxximum. Music programming becomes rock and dance. This new image attracts a lot of criticism from its listeners: the radio loses 1 point of audience compared to last spring, until reaching historically low levels. Gérard de Suresnes, at the beginning simple listener discovered by Max obtains his own free radio broadcast of debates on multiple subjects more or less serious (Les Débats de Gérard). In January 1999, Fun Radio underwent further upheavals. The logo changes for the second time in 6 months, the station moves to the premises of RTL, Bayard in Paris Street. The format changes again to Groove'n'dance. 6 months later, the audience goes up spectacularly with 6.6% of cumulative audience, beating even Skyrock, Europe 2 and Chérie FM. The audience continued to progress and break records until 2002. That year, M6 sold its 10% stake to RTL Group (ex CLT-UFA), which became a 100% shareholder of Fun Radio. Animators: Max, Eric and Ramzy (Eric et Ramzy Show), Arnold and Laurent Weil (Ciné Fun), Le Doc, Genie, Arnold, Bill, Miguel, Lorenzo Pancino with DomDom PERRIN, Emmanuelle Gaume, Jessyca Falour, Florian Gazan, Yannick, Morgan, Dario, Bob, Victor, Kash, Barth (Morning Bio), Gwen and Martin (Fun Tonic) In January 2000, Axel Duroux left the RTL Group to take over the management of Endemol France. He is replaced by the CEO of RTL, Stéphane Duhamel, who will be replaced the same year by Robin Leproux. In September 2000, Arthur returned to Fun Radio to animate the show Planet Arthur with Manu Levy and Myriam Callas. In 2002, the radio launched Des Hits et du Fun, and then beat its second record audience with 8.1% of cumulative audience. In 2004, Sébastien Cauet was announced on Fun Radio to animate the morning, which provoked a media-legal conflict with the animator Arthur who left the station. In June 2005, the radio adopted a Rhythmic Hit format consisting of electronic music and R&B. Fun Radio's slogan becomes Soul & Dance. Max, the station's emblematic host for 12 years, left the station on December 23, 2005 and was replaced by Sophie Gaillard. Sam Zniber left the management of Fun Radio and RTL 2 at the end of 2006. He is replaced by Jérôme Fouqueray. Moderators: Max, Le Doc, Genie, Arnold, Bill, Miguel, Lorenzo Pancino with DomDom Perrin, Emmanuelle Gaume, Jessyca Falour, Florian Gazan, Gaël, Yannick, Morgan and Dario, Sam Z (Sam Zniber), Barth, Bob, Gwen and Martin (Fun Tonic), Mélanie, Isa and Martin (morning show), Arthur (Planet Arthur), Cauet. in 2007, the station changes logo and slogan Le Son Dancefloor, with a musical positioning that evolves. Two novelties are also appearing: Fun list'' moderatored in the evening by '''Dario or the '''''Eurodance 25 every Sunday from 19:00 to 21:00. In June 2008, Sébastien Cauet left the station to join Virgin Radio. Manu Levy succeeds him successfully with the show Manu à la Radio!. The station is now fighting with Skyrock for France's second radio station. In the same year, Fun Radio became 1st music radio in 20 cities in France (Lyon, Bordeaux, Toulouse, Nancy, Tours, Caen... - Médialocales poll July 2011) and the most powerful French radio on new digital listening media . In May 2011, Manu Levy left Fun Radio to be replaced the following season by Bruno Guillon with the program Bruno dans la Radio! from 6:00 to 9:13. On August 19, 2013, the mythical show Lovin' Fun was relaunched and hosted by Karima Charni, Karel and Christian Spitz. Lovin' Fun is followed by a new free-air show hosted by MiKL during the week, #MiKL NO LIMIT. On November 19, 2013, Fun Radio became France's second-largest music radio station with 3,513,000 listeners/day, ahead of NRJ but ahead of Skyrock (confirmed in the following poll, where the Bruno morning radio program set a record). Moderators: Dario, Cauet, Manuel Levy (Manu à la Radio!), Bruno Guillon (Bruno dans la Radio), Karima Charni and Christian Spitz (Lovin' Fun), MiKL (#MiKL No Limit) On September 1, 2014 Jérôme Fouqueray, formerly Director General of Fun Radio and RTL 2 stations, became Managing Director of W9 and was replaced by Tristan Jurgensen, also Director of RTL Net, the digital subsidiary of Radio RTL. Tristan Jurgensen pervades Fun Radio with the Ibiza festivities by relocating some of his shows and bringing DJs from Ibiza to Paris for the Fun Radio Ibiza Experience at the AccorHotels Arena. As of September 2015, Fun Radio devotes 2 hours of titles mixed by DJs (at 19:00 and midnight), which supervises 2 free stations: the 20:00-22:00 occupied by Lovin' Fun and the 22:00-0:00 facilitators Marion & Anne-So to attract male and female audiences. In December 2016, Groupe M6 announces the acquisition of 100% of the radio division of the RTL Group, which includes Fun Radio, for 216 million euros. The aim of the acquirer is to bring television and radio activities. More... Click for programming here Click for logos here Category:Radio stations in France Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 1985 Category:France